


Small talk.

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have already wished they were God at least once, but have they thought about which one ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small talk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most mythologically inaccurate work ever but the idea is fun, so I just rolled with it. And I hope you also will.

"Mars, definitely."

"No way," Ronan retorted. "That guy was into justice."

Adam raised a brow.

"Aren't you ?"

"Not that much."

Adam raised his hands as to surrender. No justice then.

" 'kay, your turn."

"Pomona."

Adam did not see any problem with being a minor deity, but he didn't notice an obvious similarity with her.

"Why ?"

"Growing plants."

Ronan grinned widely. Gender aside, this deity is perfect for him.

"What else ?" Adam asked, feeling amused.

"Trees. She is said to be a wood nymph in a few stories."

"I'm a wood nymph ?"

"Little I know, you're not a _venti_."

Adam laughed, then nodded. Pomona it is.

"Your turn," Ronan added.

Adam shut his eyes, mentally comparing Ronan's most obvious traits to the deities embodying them. It wasn't easy. Ronan is one thing and it's counterpart, he is literally black and white at the same time. He's not in the middle. He's both.

"Bellona... for the destructive side. Or Silvanus, for the protectiveness."

"What did I ever protect ?"

"Cabeswater. Us. Don't deny the last one, I know you told your forest to keep an eye out," he added as Ronan wanted to cut him.

"How ?"

"Opal told me."

Ronan shrugged. Opal and Adam didn't even talk that much. The latter didn't understand why Ronan kept behaving like he didn't care. But it's Ronan. There is nothing to understand.

"Anyway," Adam said. "Silvanus is also a nature deity and the link with you is obvious."

"I don't know," Ronan said. "I like Bellona more."

"I thought you were done destroying."

But there is a weird pleasure in destroying things, sometimes to the point they can't be repaired, Ronan thought. In the feeling of free fall, seconds before crashing down. It doesn't last but it's worth bothering.

"It's still a part of me."

They're both making great examples of mess, but he is a greater mess. He is chaos, and that could have been spelled with a capital C if that bastard wasn't a part of the Greek mythology. Adam liked Silvanus because his myth carried the feelings of safety and quietness, which he didn't get to enjoy often until now. But Ronan's charisma lied in the sharpness of his voice, the hatred in his eyes and his careless use of sarcasm. He is a dark beauty, the kind to make head turns on his way without noticing.

"It's not an easy one," Ronan said after a few seconds of giving it a deep thought.

"I'm supposed to pick, aren't I ?"

"You chose two," Ronan noticed. "That strips you of this privilege."

Adam puffed his cheeks in a childish manner before blowing the air out.

"Well then, what's your decision ?"

Ronan looks at him now. He's staring in that intense way which makes Adam melt— internally. On the outside, he tries his best to keep his composure. Both of them feel like there is more than a silly similarities game going on. On one hand, Ronan does not want to disappoint Adam. On the other hand, he have to stay true to himself.

"Bellona."

He felt himself grinning again as he spoke her name. Adam nodded. He came up with her it, after all.

"I feel like she would have been more accurate a few years ago," he still said. "Plus..."

He didn't finish his sentence. For some reason, he didn't picture Ronan agreeing to be portrayed by a female. Which was stupid, since they were over these prejudices. His brain doesn't feel like it is wired properly today.

"Yeah but guess what ?"

"What ?"

"Pomona and Bellona are both girls."

Adam didn't see where this was going right away. He raised a brow in an amused manner.

"Obviously. So... what ? I don't get it."

Ronan shook his head as though he is a retard, without uttering a word.

"Oh, right." Adam slowly came up with a satisfying explanation. "And we're both... boys."

"Obviously," Ronan sarcastically repeated. "I suggest you level up your smartass game before stepping in this collered-up college."

"It's not— well, maybe just a bit."

"Nerds."

Adam was startled as he thought they were alone. If Ronan also was, he did a great job at keeping his composure. It was also possible that he had noticed them but chose not to act upon it.

"Hey Noah."

Adam waved at Blue and him. He wished Ronan tried to be civil, sometimes.

"How long have you been listening ?"

"Since you started talking. She thought you were talking about planets," Noah said while pointing at Blue. "And I'm pretty sure you weren't talking about cups of coffee with the venti thing."

Blue looked slightly embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"Well, Mars is a planet," Adam noticed.

"Obviously."

"And a venti is— Lynch, say that one more time and I will punch you."

"That one more time."

Adam was dazed by his daringness. Noah cracked a smile. Blue tried not to. Ronan stood up and left after briefly messing with Adam's hair.

"I hate him," Adam muttered without conviction.

"So do I," Blue whispered in a bit more convincing manner.

"No, you don't," Noah firmly said. "That said, will you tell us what is a _venti_ or do we have to guess ?"


End file.
